borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Marcus Kincaid
Background Marcus Kincaid was originally a weapons dealer allied with either the Dahl or Atlas corporations before the Vault Hunters made their way to the planet. Current affiliations are unknown, but it is possible that he is allied with the four main characters. He is between 30 and 50 years of age, and sells weapons from all except the Eridian and Gearbox weapon manufacturers. It is to be noted that he is the only current purveyor of weapons. It is also speculated that he has a complete monopoly on all weapons/ammunition related sales on Pandora. (As hinted at in the Firepower mini-quest line.) he is one of the only npcs of the game. Involvement Marcus is the driver of the bus that brings all of the four vault hunters to Fyrestone at the beginning of the game. After the player completes some tasks around Fyrestone, Marcus opens up his weapon and ammo vendors in town. He runs and maintains the weapon and ammo vendors found throughout Pandora. Marcus himself lives in New Haven and has a few tasks for the player when he arrives there. In the bus, next to Marcus, is a Marcus bobblehead. During Borderlands, some lockers and tougher enemies will have a Marcus bobblehead with the usual yellow dollar sign overhead, and these are always much larger bundles of cash, usually from $400 to around $13,000. In "The Zombie Island of Doctor Ned" DLC Marcus actually affects the storyline as he is the one who hacks Ned's claptrap and leaves you the message to go to the abandoned lab. (As stated and shown in the ending cutscene.) In the trailer for "Mad Moxxi's Underdome Riot" it is hinted that she was at one time married to Marcus. It is presumed that he was her favorite husband, as he was the only one that was not killed. There is also a portrait of Marcus, (along with Marcus II, III, and IV), hanging on the wall of the bank in the Underdome. The entire game could very possibly be a story told by Marcus, as he narrated the opening, and Zombie Island had many story cliches anyway, and also because he changed Dr. Zed's name to Dr.Ned and made him an evil version of Zed (as people who cannot think of brand new characters off the top of their heads tend to do when making up a story on the spot). Quotes *"You can never be too rich, too good-looking, or too well-armed." *"Ah, excellent, another valued customer!" *"Don't be shy, come right in." *"Remember me when you get some more credits to burn." *"Don't worry about saying goodbye; I'm sure well do this all again soon enough." said in the bus, this is a reference to the 2nd Playthrough *"So maybe I was wrong about the Vault, but I'm sure glad I was!" - after Seek Out Tannis *"Well, it's like I've been saying... each day brings new possibilities. Yesterday: no Vault, today: Vault!" - after Seek Out Tannis *"Hell, I'd give half my stock to charity to get a peek in that Vault - I bet I'd make double back just off one piece of what's in there!" - after Seek Out Tannis *"I'm extremely connected here - people want something, they go through me. Tannis, though... she's got support from someone else - someone even I can't track down." - after The Next Piece *"You gotta admire the kind of drive she's (Tannis) got, but I think she'd hiding something." - after The Next Piece *"Tannis? I hear she's a little, you know, out there. Keeps to herself mostly." - after The Next Piece *"Well, those Crimson Lance fellows came with nice stuff, but stuff breaks - and when it does guess who they'll need?" - after Smoke Signals: Shut Them Down *"One thing's for sure - if the Lance are here, Atlas hasn't abandoned this planet." - after Smoke Signals: Shut Them Down *"Hey, new soldiers means business, can't be bad." - after Smoke Signals: Shut Them Down *"Dude made Zombies okay?" - During the intro scene for Dr.Zed's Zombie Island. Marcus' Vending Machine Quotes *"Only buy the best... if the Vault is real, you'll be able to afford it!" *"If it took more than one shot, you weren't using a Jakobs!" *"The best defense is not a good offense... it's a good defense! So get yourself a shield!" *"A sniper without a sniper COM is just a guy with a gun. Buy the COM that's right for you." *"The S&S philosophy is: Tech plus Ammo capacity equals I WIN!" *"400 percent more awesome! Also, Torgue doesn't make their guns out of freakin' wood." *"Is shooting bullets not cool enough for you? Buy a Maliwan, and light some people on fire!" *"Hyperion asks: what good is a gun that doesn't shoot where you point it? Buy a gun that's as accurate as you are!" *"Vladof, you don't need to be a better shot, you just need to shoot more bullets!" *"Want to shoot a lot of bullets really fast? Vladof has your needs covered!" *"If you are on a budget, Tediore is always the way to go." *"Dahl makes weapons for professional mercs. They're heavy, accurate and effective, assuming you are strong enough to hold one!" *"Dahl's guns absorb a lot of recoil, allowing you to stay accurate throughout the fight!" *"The Lance are the best-armed mercs out there. You need something better!" *"Maliwan's guns shoot more lightning than the next leading competitor!" Trivia *Not only does Marcus sell all the guns and ammunition on Pandora but he even has his own set of playing cards. In Treacher's landing where you get the On a Boat achievement there is box with several playing cards on top of it as if people were playing poker. One side features Marcus's business emblem (his face) while the other shows the card number and suit (a pair of queens can be seen). Missions *Firepower: All Sales Are Final *Firepower: Market Correction *Firepower: Plight Of The Middle Man Category:New Haven Category:NPCs